Problem with goddesses
by Tabuu99
Summary: The goddesses have set there seights on a human to become one of them but to do this he has to go through many tests. Some of them he finds strange, nothing to with battle kind of stuff. Will her survive the traning or will it prove to much for him to take? Read and find out. NO Lemon as of yet.


_**Problem with goddesses**_

Tabuu: Hi.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot, Tabuu, Nebula, and Twilight.

Twilight: There will be Lemon.

Tabuu: In this story Tabuu(me) will be 19 years old. Hylia will look a 29 year old women. Din and Nayru will look like 19 year old females while Farore will look like a 18 year old female.

Twilight: Here is some info about Tabuu: he is REALLY interested in the Temple of Time.

Tabuu: WARNING: May contain some spoors for some Zelda games but be nothing like them.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hylia, Din(Power), Nayru(Wisdom), Farore(Courage)

_Hylia's POV_

"This human is….interesting to come here everyday." I said to my three students.

"He has the power to defeat monster we out in his way." Din said.

"He has the wisdom to solve puzzles we make for him." Nayru said.

"He has the courage to do this every day dispute the numerous times he almost died trying to." Farore said.

The human we were talking about always came to the Temple of Time(or as childish Farore would call it the Light Temple). Even though it was in ruins he still came back every day from a near by town of Oridon. At fist me and my followers wanted to kill him because we were afraid he might be a decedent of Ganondorf and thought he was after the Triforce. After watching for a while we learned he was only here to study the remind of the Temple of Time. I still didn't trust him so after the first few days we put up monsters and puzzles to turn him away but he would risk his life to get to the temple.

When this timeline's Link defeated Ganondorf he put back the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time, therefore putting back the statue that stood in front of the Door of Time.

"I think he's cute." Farore said with a giggle.

Din and Nayru gave her a death glare. Farore despite being a goddess she was the youngest and most chilliest out of my three off spring.

"My lady what should we do with him?" Din asked.

"We have seen his power, wisdom and courage. Maybe he could become the male god." I said.

Nayru stood up and said "But my lady you do know the process take time right? I disagree what the people of Hyrule say!"

Through the statues of us we hear that most male and very few females have gotten tired of female gods. We all hated them for this but in some way knew they were right.

"I know this but I am tired of what the people of Hyrule say. Plus, with all this human's study I think he is close to opening the Temple of Time. When he does we will tell him then."

Before we left into the Temple of Time, Farore asked "Hylia, will we be able to have some…"fun" with this human?"

I looked at her and said "When the time comes we all will have a turn with him."

She giggle and said "Can't wait."

_Tabuu's POV_

For the past month or so, after Lin;s return I have been going to the Temple of Time. I have done lots of research and from what I gather, the Temple of Time is one of the very few way to contact Hylia. I also did research(and with some help with Shad) discovered she was a goddess of our people who once live in the sky. Her legend faded away after the defeat of a great evil known as Demise. Demise was defeated by a hero who faded long ago but before the hero passed away he wrote a book. A page in the book interested me and it was:

_The last thing the Demon King said to me before he faded was "Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate…never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!" he was getting weaker and we both knew his time was almost up._

_He pointed to me and said "Those like you…Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero….They are eternally bound to this curse. An __incarnation__ of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander for a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_

_He then faded into darkness with a crazed laugh. A few years have passed and we still do not know what he meant by his final words. I am afraid for my decedents that his evil and hatred will come after you. Be prepared for his return. He might no longer be called the Demon King but he might be call the King of Evil. Hylia…..needed…..future…..force…..all….combined…..final_

The last few words on the page along with most of the words in the book were faded so this was the only page that I could get and good information out of it. The next day I gave Link the book back and asked if he would come with me to the Temple of Time.

I asked him to come with me because the name in the book was faded but I think it said Link. Since the Master Sword could only be used by theses with pure of hearts and related to the Hero of Time(in another book I have read) Link was the only one who could help me. He agreed to come with me because he said Zelda needed him for some "things" and the Oridon Sword he had broke at some point during his adventures. Hr needed to get the Master Sword before he left.

When he got it he left soon after. I went up to the door that a statue was in front of, took a deep breath, opened it and went inside. When I got inside I saw that the crumbling walls and grassy texture were gone and it looked like a real Temple. I looked at the center of the room and saw four females in the center of the now bright hall.

Three of them looked about my age. One wore mostly red, another blue and the last one green. They had short shelved shirt and pants that were the same color as there hair(red, blue or green). There hair was long and it went down to there shoulders. There breast were all 'b' cup sized breast (not big but not small/medium small).

The fourth female was way older and she was wearing the same clothes as the others but had long sleeved everything. Here hair was silver and went down to above her butt.

Hylia, Din(Power), Nayru(Wisdom), Farore(Courage)

Tabuu: Thats the end of this chapter

Twilight: Well….

Tabuu: This is also my first zelda story

Twilight: BYE!

Tabuu: ….bye.


End file.
